


Woe is me

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Markus: Become Connor's Low-key Dom [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And by act up I mean develop a sexually dominant side, Biting, Connor has a vagina, Connor is a needy boy, Connor makes his man act up, Connor needs his man's dicc around the clock, Daddy Kink, Dom Markus, Dom/sub, M/M, Post Pacifist Route, Sub Connor, interfacing through a kiss, mostly clothed sex, terms used are words like pussy and clit, they're married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Connor turns his head to gaze wistfully out the window. "Just coming to the realization that my lover is a cruel,neglectfulman…"Markus smirks. He'd play along. "Oh? Because from what I...heardthis morning, just six hours ago, it sounded like he was taking care of yourather well."
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Markus: Become Connor's Low-key Dom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718305
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Woe is me

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after noticing the lack of daddy kink and bussy Connor in the rk1k archive: I'm here to help! 
> 
> The majority of this pairing's shippers, probably: Ohhhh 😬 no thanks 😬

Markus finally looks up at the fifth melodramatic sigh since Connor had come into his office. For a moment he just stares, lips parting at the sight of his husband draped over the chaise lounge, sun hitting his form _just so_ while he wears that cream colored thigh length nighty. At, he checks his internal clock, 2 pm. Markus itches to grab his sketch pad or a canvas and his paint. Immortalize the scene. 

Blinking at yet another sigh, Markus drawls an amused sounding, "Yes? Something wrong?" 

Connor turns his head to gaze wistfully out the window. "Just coming to the realization that my lover is a cruel, _neglectful_ man…"

Markus smirks. He'd play along. "Oh? Because from what I... _heard_ this morning, just six hours ago _,_ it sounded like he was taking care of you _rather well_." 

Brown eyes twinkle. "But I need _more."_ A swipe of a pink little tongue over pink lips. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind too badly if you helped me out...He gets rather busy sometimes." 

Connor slinks off the chaise lounge and crawls the way over to his desk. All pale, long lines and slender muscle definition. Another image he would like to paint. He'd spend hours making it _perfect._ Like Connor deserves. Markus turns in his seat once he reaches him. Allowing Connor the space to kneel between his spread legs covered in an expensive suit material. Still all dressed up from an important meeting from earlier. 

"What do you say, _daddy?_ Help me?" Connor rests his cheek on a firm thigh. Aiming those big eyes up at him. He'd look like the picture of innocence if it weren't for his twitching lips. 

Markus clenches his jaw. 

Connor impishly crawls his fingers up his leg until they fiddle with his pants zipper. A brow slowly going up. 

Markus' hand suddenly winds a hand in his hair, demandingly pulling that sweet face to his straining groin in a manner he never would have done before getting together with him. But there was just... _something_ about Connor that got his thirium boiling in the best way. Something that always made him want to give it to him harder. Not that Connor ever protested the treatment.

Mewling, he nuzzles his husband's erection. Playful little roleplay over. This was his husband. His _hard_ , handsome husband...He mouths and licks over the bulge. Creating damp spots on the trousers. Earning a groan when he suckles. 

"Feels good, daddy?" 

Markus scoffs. "You know it does." 

"Indulge me…" He purrs. 

The hand in his hair gives a tug. "When do I not? And I'm about to indulge you even more...Get on the desk." Markus orders. 

With one last nuzzle Connor rises, and having learned his lesson from another time, carefully moves the papers Markus has been going through into a neat stack and places them in one of the built in drawers before perching himself on the dark mahogany surface. Markus pushes himself back into the desk between Connor's spread calves. Leaning back on his hands with his feet finding placement on either side of Markus' thighs. 

Sliding his hands up his legs, Markus purses his lips. "Did you finally get a sense of shame or something? Spread them." 

Connor let's his thighs part and Markus' breath leaves him. The small, dark blue panties he has on are thin. And wet. _Clinging_ to his folds. Connor had decided to get a vaginal attachment a while back after being curious and liked how much more comfortable it was to go about his day with. Plus, he just plain liked the aesthetics and sensitivity of a vagina more. Markus didn't have a preference on what was between his husband's legs. He had found beauty in both. 

Hooking his long artist fingers into the waistband and slowly pulling them down, Markus distractedly stuffing them into his pocket instead of throwing them somewhere to look for later. Too consumed in drinking in the sight of pink, glistening flesh. Eyes landing on a stray freckle on his pubic mound. Yes, truly a thing of beauty…

"Please, daddy. Don't just stare," Connor huffs. Giving a little wiggle of his hips. 

Fingers usually covered in acrylic or charcoal grabs a hold of narrow hips as he rises, pushing his chair back and away, pulling and guiding Connor's legs to wrap tightly around his waist. Leaning down and into his space to whisper in his ear, "Be a good boy and unzip me." Stubbled jaw rasping against Connor's smooth, blue blushed cheek in the process. Markus was too busy once again noticing the contrast of his darker hands on his husband's pale skin. Cream colored nighty having been bunched up to allow it. 

"Yes, daddy." Connor murmurs, sounding a bit breathless. 

Shaky hands unzip him _and_ pull his cock out from his underwear. Connor bites his lip at Markus' moan. Mouth still brushing his ear lobe. Markus is hard, long and thick. Always fills him _so good_ …He squirms even closer to push Markus inside himself when Markus finally bats his hand away to grab a hold of himself. 

"Not so fast, Connor. Patience." He tuts. 

Connor bites his tongue to not whine. He instead takes the initiative to at least unbutton Markus' vest. Then rolling up his sleeves to the man's forearms. Markus allows this all with a bemused twinkle in his eyes. Skyrocketing Markus' appeal even higher. 

He takes the distraction to trail his length through the wetness of Connor's pussy and up to his clit. Those guileless brown eyes flutter and a tiny noise slips from his parted mouth. 

"M-Markus…"

With zero warning, Markus swoops down to sharply nip his smooth jaw. "Excuse you?" 

Connor jerks away. " _Daddy_!" 

"Don't let it happen again." 

Connor sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as he nods. Doe eyes in full effect. 

Markus kisses over the stinging area. 

Connor trembles through Markus' teasing drags over his core. Letting the head catch on his hole but not pressing inside. Clutching at a shoulder as the free one clings to a part of his black vest. Wrinkling the expensive fabric. 

Neither of them cared. 

Markus' attention was strictly locked onto what was happening below. His breaths already coming out a bit labored and heavy. 

Connor nudges his head up and pulls him into a deep kiss. He ends it with a shuttering gasp. "Put it in...Please _?_ "

Pupils blown wide, Markus finally, _finally,_ pushes in. Restraining himself enough not to _slam_ his way in. His head lands on Connor's shoulder with a moan. Voice sounding roughened. Connor's breath leaves him in an airy sigh. 

It doesn't take long for the pace to build though. For Markus to speed up and thrust inside hard enough to force quiet grunts out through his lips. Nestling his face in the crook of Connor's neck. Connor clinging onto him and whimpering from the force. Always wanting to be as close to Markus as possible. Craving contact. His life before deviation, and then afterwards for a period of time before their relationship, never really filled with much positive touch. Not as much as Connor wanted and secretly _craved_. 

Markus would give him anything he asked for to hopefully erase at least a fraction of the hurt. 

He adjusts the angle a bit and Connor falls back onto the desk with a sharp cry. Markus follows after him with a soft curse and desperately boring inside his body again. Bracing himself by his head and caging him in. 

Connor hazily thinks it's a shame Markus isn't undressed. He can't see all that corded muscle bunching up as that defined body moves over him. Can't see those artificially created abs...His head turns to the side with a keen. Markus once more hitting that one area in his core with more precision. 

"D-daddy. Close…" 

Markus hisses out another curse. His own body showing signs of an orgasm. Especially when Connor's _tight_ walls start fluttering and clenching, becoming even _tighter_. He makes a split second decision when Connor arches up against with a piercing wail. Even as his system screams at him, he disables his orgasm function. 

He disables it and barely gives a moment's peace to work Connor up to a writhing, panting second climax. Teeth sinking into and marking the pale column of his throat as errors and warnings of overheating pops up in his vision at his self denial. 

Connor is in tears and gasping out sobs as he approaches another one. Markus' teeth still in his throat. He's squirming and crying helplessly. Tears spilling over onto his cheeks. Sufficiently pinned down by the other man. 

The third hits and Connor is begging, hands scrabbling for something to keep him physically grounded. "Please, daddy. Please come. _Please!_ I-it's too much. Come for me. Want to feel you coming inside. _Please…_ "

With a raspy moan, Markus enables them. Filling Connor with ropes of synthetic semen. The knot in his stomach unwinding and leaving him feeling weak and boneless.

Chests heaving, Connor pulls him into a deep kiss. The skin retreating from their lips, creating the way for an interface. All consuming love and satisfaction and passing between the two in a warm, comforting loop as they slowly cool down and return to their normal temperatures. 

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me that Markus wouldn't make an abstract colored painting of Connor's vag and proudly display it in his office with a pretentious little plaque under it, having named it something like "Love's Flame" and silently daring people to point out that it's a straight up puss. 
> 
> That crack concept brought to you by me remembering paintings of "candlelight" because they look so freaking yonic.


End file.
